Querido Maestro
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: Un sentimiento que empezó con una palabra tranquila, que creció más y más hasta convertirse en un grito de amor. Por que se aman, es prohibido y lo reconocen. Slash,FINAL. ¡Entren y denle una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George Lucas.

Advertencia: Slash, Chicoxchico. Si no te gusta y entras moriras en 7 dias.

Notas del autor: ¡Hola! tal vez no me conocas por que soy nueva en el mundo del fandom de star wars, particularmente me encanta esta pareja y pienso que hay poco de ella en fanfiction, sobre todo en español. Es mi primera historia de ellos asi que por favor denle una oportunidad. El tema me vino de la cancion "The call" de Regina Spektor. ¡Es muy suave y dulce! sera una mini historia de 3 capitulos. (Tengo 8 historias de Harry Potter por si quieres pasar y leerlas)

Soy nueva asi que por favor, cualquier critica es bienvenida. Sin mas ¡Gracias por entrar!

* * *

><p><span>Querido maestro:<span>

- Anakin necesito que me cubras, así podre pasar y desactivar esos escudos deflectores. Nuestras tropas podrán avanzar y así terminaremos con ese ejército de droides – Le ordeno Obi-wan Kenobi lo mas cortésmente que pudo.

Se le notaba cansado y no era para menos, con casi dos días y medio luchando para restablecer la paz en el sistema de Ryloth; pero sus esfuerzos tendrían frutos ya casi terminaban la guerra en ese planeta y todo gracias a sus valientes esfuerzos. Por su parte Anakin solo quiera volver a Coruscant, estaba cansado, pero sabía que como todo buen padawan no podía dejar a su maestro y como un aspirante a ser uno de los mejores Jedi no podía abandonar a un pueblo necesitado.

Sin pensarlo más siguió valientemente las órdenes de su maestro, y lo cubrió hasta que ambos devolviendo disparos y eliminando a cuantos droides se les cruzaban llegaron y desactivaron los escudos, las tropas clon derrotaron a todos los droides, con ayuda de los Jedi pudieron acabar con los cañones y llegar hasta los habitantes de ese sistema para liberarlos de ese terrible yugo.

- ¡Buen trabajo Anakin! Ahora todo depende del maestro Windu, ya nosotros no tenemos que seguir aquí, es hora de marcharnos. – Dijo Obi-wan mas aliviado que contento con la victoria.

- Gracias, maestro. Pero todo se lo debo a su enseñanza. – ¿Sonaría ilógico decir que me gusta agradecerle a mi mentor?

- Claro que no Anakin, eres mucho mejor de lo que crees. Ya casi me superas. – Dijo sarcásticamente el mayor.

- ¿Casi? – Dijo Anakin.

- Si, te falta… estilo. – Le sonrió.

Por cosas así Anakin daría su vida, ver sonreír a su maestro lo hacía feliz enormemente. Le regocijaba.

Mientras Obi-wan organizaba las tropas restantes y liberaba al resto de aldeanos Anakin se percato de una presencia que perturbaba la fuerza, algo no iba bien, miro descontroladamente hacia sus alrededores buscando el origen de su preocupación momentánea, pero no diviso nada aun así se mantuvo alerta, no quería sorpresas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Puedo notar tu preocupación, ¿Qué te inquieta? – Pregunto su maestro acercándose.

- Eh sentido algo… en la fuerza.

- En ese caso hay que estar alerta, pero no podemos dejar a los ciudadanos con ese peligro, todos nuestros esfuerzos serian en vano.

- Maestro, tal vez no sea gran cosa. – dijo para auto convencerse de que era un error.

- No, padawan… investiguemos. terminen de alistar todo para el regreso y si pasa algo fuera de lo común avísame.

- ¡Entendido general! – se escucho decir de el clon capitán.

Y sin más partieron al centro del bosque, donde empezarían a investigar. Caminaron varios metros sin ver nada interesante, Obi-wan noto la frustración de Anakin por no encontrar nada peligroso así que paro, giro sobre sus talones y miro a su joven padawan, sus facciones eran delicadas pero masculinas y sus ojos azules eran profundos, cada vez que los miraba era como si estos trataran de ver sus sentimientos, lo más profundo de él. Se aclaro la garganta levemente y dijo:

- No te preocupes, es mejor ser precavidos… no es necesario que te sientas así. Todos cometemos errores.

- Pero es que aun lo puedo sentir, ¡Es muy frustrante! – Anakin pateo la roca más cercana que rodo hasta perderse entre los arbustos, y choco emitiendo un roce metálico.

- Anakin espera… ¿No lo escuchaste? – Obi-wan agudizo los sentidos, las rocas no producían ese sonido.

- ¿Qué ha sido?... ¿Qué es eso… ¡Cuidado Obi-Wan! – Rápidamente Anakin empujo a su maestro que fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo.

Se interpuso para aniquilar a dos droides que se encontraban cerca de los arbustos. Con una agilidad increíble logro derrotar a uno de ellos pero el otro dio varios disparos seguidos, uno de esos tiros logro desviarlo y fue a parar justo en el medio del cuerpo del droide, haciendo que se desactivara para siempre; Pero el tiempo y la agilidad terminaron cuando otro de los muchos disparos le dio de lleno en la pierna derecha, y otro en el brazo. Soltó su espada, Flaqueo y cayó al suelo de rodillas, veía borroso, y solo pudo sentir el agarre de unas fuertes manos, oír continuamente la voz de su maestro que decía palabras que no lograba comprender y cuando sus ojos se abrieron por inercia la mirada grisácea de Obi-wan muy cerca de la suya.

~OO~

Le dolía inmensamente la cabeza, despertó y se enderezo, no recordaba nada, solo una mirada grisácea muy conocida. Abrió los ojos que tenía fuertemente cerrados, la habitación estaba vacía, se miro para evaluar los daños, tenía todo el torso desnudo pero a la vez cubierto la mayor parte por fuertes vendas, podía mover el brazo no le dolía, pero la pierna era otra cosa, no se sentía capaz de caminar.

Que idiota fui al empujar a Obi-wan solo debí avisarle y así yo no estaría aquí, que ridículo. – Pensó. No quería quedarse aquí, se paro sosteniéndose de el borde de la cama, no era grave, sanaría pronto. Intento agarrar sus ropas cuando la puerta se abrió y el reacciono instintivamente, soltándose del agarre de la cama y resbalando, no toco el suelo, miro hacia arriba unos fuertes brazos lo sostenían agarrándolo, casi como un abrazo, y vio esa mirada tan particular que tanto le gustaba.

- ¡Maestro!

- Anakin no puedes caminar… por lo menos no hasta mañana. – le reprimió.

- Lo siento… no debí empujarlo. – aun se miraban directamente a los ojos.

- Tranquilo solo relájate, todo esta bien. – Kenobi nunca se había percatado de lo suave y… delicioso que podía ser el roce con su padawan… ¿delicioso? estaba alucinando.

- Obi-wan… yo… - Anakin no quería decirle la verdad a su maestro, no quería que lo soltara.

- Calma… Ani… no digas nada. – Le ayudo a sentar en su respectiva cama, le abrazo con gentileza casi protectoramente y le beso en la frente. – Descansa, lo mereces, estas aprendiendo rápido… pero todavía te falta estilo.

Se hizo el silencio Anakin no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, era un sueño hecho realidad. No le mantuvo la vista a los ojos sabía que no podría hacerlo.

- Gracias. – susurro el mayor.

- De nada, maestro. – Estaba ruborizado, pero no lo miro a los ojos. Solo vio como desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

La verdad era que todo eso empezó con un sentimiento, que se convirtió en una esperanza que paso a ser un pensamiento tranquilo y luego una palabra tranquila, que entonces creció mas y mas grande y se volvió la más pura de los emociones. Era extraño y prohibido pero se querían, Anakin quería a Obi-wan como un tesoro, y Obi-wan a Anakin como lo más preciado del mundo. Pero ninguno lo reconocería, por lo menos no por ahora.

~OO~

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, había pasado un año después de lo que paso luego de Ryloth, peleando codo a codo, para defender la paz de la galaxia. Anakin seguía salvando a Obi-wan pero ahora tenía más "estilo" al hacerlo.

Cada día se preguntaba si él, su maestro, recordaría con las mismas ganas y los mismos sentimientos su encuentro en la pequeña habitación, lo miraba desde lejos, le encantaba cada vez más, sus gestos, su terquedad y su sarcasmo al hablar; lo hacía feliz, solo con poder verlo.

Anakin suspiro, su maestro era hermoso. Obi-wan sonrió su padawan era perfecto y mirándose a los ojos como era habitual, siguieron enfrascados en la pelea, no solo en la guerra si no también en una pelea emocional, porque mientras más cerca estuviesen mas se querían.

Con ayuda de la fuerza el oji-azul logro elevar un droide y alejarlo de Obi-wan, y viendo como este le miraba impresionado dijo:

- ¿Qué te parece ahora mi estilo?

- No esta mal, pero te falto uno. – Dirigió su sable laser hacia atrás atravesando a un incauto droide, de la manera más sutil y sarcástica que le fue posible.

Anakin solo pudo pensar que su _Querido maestro _era inmensamente lindo.

* * *

><p>*Aclaraciones* Se que la pelea en Ryloth no es asi, segun la guerra de los clones (la serie) solo va Obi-wan, pero yo modifique esta parte, recuerden que solo es una historia, tal y como la pinto yo. no es verdad. Aqui anakin tiene 18 años y luego 19, todavia es padawan. en la proxima historia sera mayor y por lo tanto la historia sera mas fuerte romanticamente, habran mas cosas, este fic me salio muy delicado y dulce, no obstante a mi me encanto y me mato de amor, sobre todo la parte de el beso en la frente ¡Amé eso! Bueno sin mas, quiero que me den sus opiniones y criticas, me dicen si les gusto, y pronto actualizare el siguiente capitulo.<p>

Recuerden los reviews, son mi inspiracion, ¡hasta la proxima!

¡Que la fuerza los acompañe!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo es de George Lucas.

Advertecia: Slash, chicoxchico. Si entras y no te gusta ni el genero ni la pareja moriras en 7 dias.

Notas del autor: ¡Hola! eh aquí la actualización prometida el segundo fic de esta pequeña historia de tres, No se parece en nada al anterior, es mas fuerte y mucho mejor elaborado. espero que les guste ¡y gracias por sus rr's!

Sin nada mas... ¡Gracias por entrar!

* * *

><p><span>Touch me, Master.<span>

… Todo eso empezó con un sentimiento, que se convirtió en una esperanza que paso a ser un pensamiento tranquilo y luego una palabra tranquila, que entonces creció mas y mas grande y se volvió la más pura de los emociones… Ese afecto se hizo más fuerte, se intensifico hasta llegar a hacerse prohibido.

Los Jedi no pueden crear lazos… y menos entre ellos.

…

Habían pasado dos años, la galaxia seguía en guerra muchas tropas habían muerto, decenas de planetas caían en las garras de los numerosos ejércitos Separatistas, algunos otros se unían voluntariamente y cabe destacar que era casi imposible resolver los problemas de una manera pacífica. Los Jedi manejaban las tropas clon de la manera más estratégica posible, mientras la producción de estos incrementaba, las peleas eran cada vez más duras y largas, pero los maestros sobre todo Skywalker prometían ser una salvación para la republica, y no solo por ser el "elegido".

Anakin había madurado, no solo físicamente también sentimentalmente. Siempre lograba lo que se proponía, muchos ejércitos separatistas caían a su merced, se le consideraba un maestro impredecible y perspicaz. Pero para Anakin había cosas que aun no podía lograr, si, aun no tenía el coraje de revelarle sus sentimientos a Obi-wan.

Existían un sin fin de razones por las cuales no podía decírselo; Eran Jedi, los Jedi no pueden formar lazos y menos entre ellos; Eran hombres, para él no suponía un gran inconveniente, pero considerarlo no estaba de mas; Obi-wan era mucho mayor; y la más importante, él no sabía si su antiguo maestro sentía lo mismo. Hace dos años percibió algo más que solo amistad de su parte pero el tiempo cambia a las personas y a veces puede disminuir o aumentar ciertos sentimientos.

Era imposible para Anakin solo verlo ya ese simple acercamiento que es la mirada no le hacía feliz, ya no era lo mismo, quería besarlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo que fuese de él y solo de él, ellos y mas nadie. Tampoco pensaba que era solo "inmensamente lindo" o que era "hermoso" ninguna de las dos era mentira pero ahora era más que eso. Sexy, provocativo, tentador, excitante y seductor eran las palabras que figuraban en el concepto que tenía Anakin de su maestro. Las peleas emocionales se habían acabado ya sabía lo que quería, lo quería a él y no se daría por vencido.

Ya no era el mismo niño de hace unos años atrás, todo en el había cambiado, desde su cuerpo que se volvió mas masculino y alto, hasta sus sentimientos que eran más maduros y astutos por no decir impuros; lo único que no había cambiado eran sus ojos seguían igual de azules y tan profundos como siempre. Salió de la ducha las pequeñas y finas gotas de agua, resbalaban por su largo cabello marrón claro casi amarillo, caían en sus hombros, recorrían su largo y muy bien formado torso perdiéndose en los comienzos de su cintura donde se sujetaba la toalla de baño. Se vistió para luego irse a dormir, cerro sus ojos y dejo que Morfeo lo abrazara profundamente hundiéndolo mas y mas en el país de los sueños.

~OO~

Estaba recostado sobre el espaldar de una esplendida cama, miro a su alrededor no conocía el lugar, unos enormes ventanales dejaban ver el precioso horizonte donde unos árboles inmensos adornaban las calmadas lejanías, era de tarde los rayos solares iluminaban la sala por completo, no se escuchaba nada, el silencio era acogedor. Ese paraíso tenía un extraño parecido con Naboo, no sabía que hacia ahí, sin más se levanto y vio que solo llevaba su pantalón de pijama, tiritaba un poco, se abrazo así mismo para darse calor, el clima era agradable pero el carecía de ropas, avanzo un poco y miro por uno de los ventanales, no había ni rastro de civilización solo plantas y un extenso rio, no podía ver a donde discurría; Sintió una presencia detrás de él, no llevaba su sable de luz, así que aguardo, dos brazos lo tomaron desde atrás y lo presionaron hacia un fuerte pecho recostándolo levemente en el, un abrazo que le brindaba el calor más dulce, sin embargo no volteo.

_No deberías andar sin ropa, hace un poco de frio… Intensifico el abrazo y hundió la cabeza en su cuello._

_No sé donde esta el resto de mi... ropa… Un beso en esa zona tan sensible hizo que sintiera un pequeño escalofrió._

_Yo tampoco... sé donde a quedo la mía… rio por lo bajo._

_¿Qué sucedió?... _

Anakin se volteo para quedar de cara a su ex maestro que dejo de abrazarlo y al igual que él no llevaba camisa, este lo miro a los ojos deslizo un brazo por la cintura de Anakin lo atrajo hacia él, y le beso apasionadamente, el más joven no podía creerlo, cuando se separaron Obi-wan acaricio el torso desnudo de Anakin con ambas manos y lo beso dejando rastros rosados, de repente lo empujo haciendo que cayera a la cama, se acerco y mordió sus pezones mientras con sus manos recorría todo su cuerpo, el tacto era simplemente delicioso, Anakin se aferro a su espalda y lo atrajo mas, el mayor volvió a su cara y mordisqueo sus labios se acerco a su oreja y con voz muy ronca dijo:

_Touch me._

Súbitamente regreso a la realidad, se sentó estrepitosamente y miro a ambos lados, su habitación vacía lo tranquilizo, sacudió la cabeza, estaba sudando, paso una mano por su frente y recordó el sueño que tuvo, era aproximadamente la quinta vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños con Obi-wan le encantaban porque eran como ver la felicidad, pero los odiaba porque eran una mentira y lo hacían sentir impotente, respiro hondo y por el dolor en su parte inferior supo que no quería mirar hacia abajo.

~OO~

Esto no puede seguir así. – Pensó. Obi-wan estaba en su habitación meditando, su ex padawan se comportaba muy raro desde hace unos días, no tomaba ninguna misión con él, cuando estaban juntos no lo dejaba de mirar y cuando él se volteaba este desviaba la mirada, le incomodaba, pero sabia por que actuaba de esa manera y era lógico saber la causa, todo era su culpa se había preocupado tanto por entrenar al "elegido" que había olvidado completamente sus sentimientos, claro ese tipo de cosas no eran permitidas para los Jedi pero Anakin era joven e impulsivo, por lo tanto si no hacia algo rápidamente esos sentimientos crecerían mas y mas, cosa que no podía pasar, así que se dispuso a darle fin a todo el asunto.

Cito a Anakin en su recamara (en la de Obi-Wan) para conversar, al principio este se negó rotundamente, pero luego de la insistencia casi obligación por parte de Obi-wan, Anakin acepto. Y, ahí estaban mirándose cada uno sentado en una butaca, una mesa los separaba, pero seguían unidos mediante miradas escrutadoras cada uno intentando adivinar lo que el otro pensaba. Sabiendo que era inútil Anakin empezó:

- ¿Qué quiere maestro? – dijo con un tono más mordaz de lo que requería.

- Se lo que te ocurre… y es normal…

- ¿A sí? Y que me ocurre. – le interrumpió, quería ir directamente al punto.

- Tus pensamientos y deseos son impuros, tus acciones lo demuestran Anakin, te conozco. – Sabía que esa respuesta no era la indicada para su interlocutor, pero siguió mirándolo sin inmutarse.

- Hace un momento dijiste que eran normales y ahora que son impuros. – Lo contradijo.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, no son correctos, los Jedi no pueden…

- Tú me gustas así que hazte responsable.

La discusión tomo un giro inesperado, de todas las respuestas posibles que Obi-wan creía que Anakin podía darle esa no era una, se acomodo en su asiento atónito por la contradicción, estaba sobresaltado e impactado. Su receptor lo miraba directamente a los ojos, impertérrito de todo atisbo que su ex maestro pudiera darle.

- ¿Y bien maestro, eso era lo que deseaba escuchar? Porque ya lo sabía, ¿Verdad? – Reprocho.

- Ese tipo de cosas no están permitidas y lo sabes.

- No me importa.

- Anakin, esta es una conversación estúpida. Ambos sabemos que nunca pasara. – Si hay algo que vuelva loco a Obi-wan es la terquedad de Anakin y sus contestas poco razonables.

- No es estúpida, Usted me gusta. Yo le gusto. – Exhibía una ligera sonrisa.

- ¡Por dios Anakin! Tú eres como un hermano para mí. Jamás podría sentir algo más que no fuese amistad. – Otra cosa que lo volvía loco era su sonrisa burlona.

- Obi-wan te gusto, admítelo…

- ¡Basta de decir eso Anakin! – Le interrumpió elevando la voz.

- Ve lo que digo, no le gusta que yo lo diga porque sabe que es verdad. Tal vez no pase nada, pero sé que le gusto.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – Obi-wan, se levanto violentamente de su silla y camino hacia la puerta listo para abrirla.

- Obi-wan… te ves lindo, cuando te enojas. – Le dijo riendo entre dientes, se levanto y camino lentamente hacia el otro.

- Anakin… ya estoy muy grande para este tipo de juegos, por favor. – lo miro reprobatoriamente.

Anakin observo, sus ojos grises estaban llenos de furia pero no le producían ni el más mínimo temor, al contrario estaba sereno. Alzo una mano y con un fuerte golpe, cerró la puerta y poso la otra en la pared muy cerca de su maestro, sin embargo Obi-wan tampoco se asombro, seguía mirándolo, este último dijo:

_No lo hagas más difícil Anakin…_

_Touch me, Master._

Con la misma mano que utilizo para aporrear la puerta, tomo la de Obi-wan, la coloco en su pecho y la suya encima. Obi-wan se sobresalto el toque de la mano metálica de Anakin era frio, pero no molestaba, le estaba provocando, no podía caer en la tentación, no debía.

Aparto su extremidad, y puso la otra en la pared al otro lado de su ex maestro, encarcelándolo, no quería que escapara. Obi-wan, movió su mano paseándola por todo el tórax de su ex padawan... Simplemente fue débil.

Anakin se acerco a su boca y la apreso besándolo con fervor, exploraba cada centímetro de ella, la saboreaba, era la gloria no quería despegarse, con mucha exasperación incremento el ritmo de sus besos, poco a poco se volvió más húmedo. La falta de oxigeno les molesto.

Se miraron, había calor. En los ojos de Obi-wan no había furia sino afecto, y en los de Anakin deseo. Ya no podían parar. EL oji gris empujo al de orbes azules y lo aprisiono contra la pared, le sostuvo los brazos y empezó a besar, mordisquear y chupar su cuello con mucha fogosidad, tanto tiempo lo había esperado nunca se atrevió a contarlo, pero esa era su oportunidad.

Anakin gimoteaba levemente el tacto era como él lo pensó, seductor y provocativo. Su maestro hacia maravillas con la boca. Sabía como terminaría todo y le parecía bien así que como sus últimas frases de la noche, repitió:

_Touch me, Master…_

_Ani... ya no soy tu maestro; le beso._

_Obi-wan… me gustas mucho; se separo y le miro a los ojos. _

_Te amo… Anakin; le miraba con ternura._

_Entonces será nuestro pequeño secreto; sonrió._

_Estoy de acuerdo con eso; le acaricio la punta de los mechones._

_No creo que haga falta que lo diga pero… lo amo; le dio otro beso._

Obi-wan le miro a los ojos, tan profundos y azules como la última vez que los vio hace dos años, y entonces supo que aunque había cambiado mucho seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, Porque Anakin sería su padawan eternamente.

El sueño de Ani por fin, se hizo realidad… Ahora su maestro podía ser de él y solo de él.

~OO~

Las cosas prohibidas son a las que más rápido sucumbimos; pero no todas son incorrectas. Por lo menos no completamente… Además algo tan lindo como el amor, no puede ser prohibido.

* * *

><p>Bueno, yo no se ustedes pero el final me encanto *-* esta muy distinto al primero, espero que mejor. Aun soy un poco inexperta en esta pareja pero creo que me a quedado monísimo. Espero que les allá gustado mucho, déjenme reviews para ver que les pareció y que debo mejorar, ¡Acuérdense que los rr son mi inspiración! ;D<p>

Respuestas:

Azocakenobi, Aniobi4ever, thedarkangel, Belltrexi: aquí esta la actualización espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews ¡Las quiero un montón!

Skywalker: Espero que este tenga lo que al otro le falto ^^ ¡Gracias por el rr! tqm.

Berskaty: Creo que es lo suficientemente provocador, jajaja bueno tu me lo dirás espero tu rr ¡Gracias! y cuídate ;D

Cherrys: Acción... creo que este fic tiene una buena cantidad de eso, sobretodo en el sueño de Anakin. Bueno tú me dices si así o mas acción xD ¡Gracias!

Bueno con esto me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima! y lluvia de rr's para mari.

Que la fuerza los acompañe.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo es de George Lucas.

Advertencia: Slash, relacion chicoxchico, si no te gusta, no la leas.

¡Por fin! el ultimo cap, espero que lo disfruten.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>Tiempo Juntos.<p>

Ahí estaba sentado encima de una nave dañada, en el hangar habían bastantes naves como esa en mal estado, veía hacia el horizonte con la mirada pérdida, realmente no observaba nada en si era solo un capricho estar sentado ahí. Le recordaba ciertas cosas que habían pasado, los besos, los susurros, los te amos liberados a escondidas en momentos inhóspitos de pasión.

Todo había sido tan bello mientras duro. No se acabo, pero es como si se hubiese acabado el y su maestro casi ni se veían, y cuando lo hacían estaban rodeados de miles de indeseables personas que no tenían nada que ver con ellos.

Sonrió, debería estar preparándose para su próxima misión pero estaba cansado de estar cerca de él pero ese era su deber.

…

Ahí estaba; la misión acabo tan bien como solo ellos la sabían hacer; Su ex-maestro estaba despidiéndose de los senadores y otros políticos importantes, Anakin paso de largo le dolía verlo y no poder decirle nada. Cuando escucho la fuerte voz de su maestro llamándolo, giro sobre si, y lo miro.

- Anakin… quiero hablar contigo, es importante. – Dijo, llevándoselo a una pequeña habitación, que había en el templo Jedi.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Siento tu dolor, ¿Algo pasa?

- Nada importante, es solo que lo extraño… - lo miro a los ojos.

- Ani, sé que no tenemos tiempo para estar juntos pero quiero que sepas una cosa. – Dijo serio. – Jamás te dejare de amar, una vez casi te pierdo… y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. – lo abrazo.

Anakin comprendió algo importante, el amor no siempre es fácil y menos si eres Jedi, pero para poder sentir paz tiene que haber amor. Abrazo a su maestro, y comprendió que su amor seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin importar nada más.

_Anakin, lo siento tanto… prometo hacer lo que sea para estar contigo; le beso. _

_Estoy seguro de que así será Obi-wan; le beso…_

_...  
><em>

_Quiero ir con aquel que amo_

_No quiero calcular cuánto cuesta_

_No quiero averiguar si es bueno_

_No quiero saber si me ama_

_Solo quiero ir con aquel que amo…_

_Bertolt Brecht._

* * *

><p>Es un drabble para darle un final feliz a la historia, espero que les guste. ¡Gracias por comentar y leer!<p>

Que la fuerza los acompañe.


End file.
